Memorias y pensamientos de Snape
by BlaCkmaNiiaTiCa
Summary: Dicen que si el amor es verdadero jamás se olvida. Me cuesta mucho decir esto, me sonrojo al escribirlo, pero prometí grabar mis memorias en este diario. Hasta la palabra "diario" me suena cursi.


**Esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction. Y, ¿que mejor forma de empezar en la página que con Snape y Lily? Es mi pareja preferida de la saga junto a Ron y Hermione. Acabo de ver la película por lo que he decidido terminar este One-Shot que hace tiempo comencé. No podía dejar que mi emoción y, con ello, mi inspiración se fuesen.**

**Los acontecimientos son relatados por Snape días antes de morir, cuando decide escribir un "estúpido diario". Aquí he intentado reflejar lo que creo que piensa nuestro héroe sobre su vida... Es triste, pero todos sabemos su final.**

**Los libros pertenecen a mi gran ídola JK Rowling y, aunque me da envidia, los personajes también. Sí, Snape y su historia también le pertenecen...**

**Pues nada. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>Sentimientos que se pierden en el olvido…<p>

No creo en eso, eso no debe existir. Estoy seguro de que no existe.

Dicen que si el amor es verdadero jamás se olvida. Me cuesta mucho decir esto, me sonrojo al escribirlo, pero prometí grabar mis memorias en este diario (hasta la palabra "diario" me suena cursi).

Severus, piensa que es tinta invisible; solo tú por medio de tus hechizos conseguirás desnudar estas palabras.

Y no. No voy a comenzar con un "querido diario". Quiero que esto sea algo serio, ¿más serio aún que yo? Puede ser… Pero si escribo lo que siento ya no es serio, ¿o si?

Quiero que quede claro que todo esto lo hago por ella. Como todo. Desde que la conocí todo lo hice por ella. Cuando ya no estuvo entre nosotros seguí haciendo todo por ella. Ahora más que nunca sé que nací para amarla, nací para ella.

Sé que mis errores, mis diversos errores, la alejaron de mi lado, la hicieron tirar por el camino correcto mientras que yo, mucho antes, ya había elegido el equivocado.

¡Se fue con ese maldito Potter!

El más popular, el más guapo, el más arrogante, el héroe, el más valiente, el más listo, el mejor en quidditch, el más ¡todo!

Aún a mi edad siento odio hacia él. Me arrebató lo que más quería, el único motivo de mi maldita existencia. Pero, al fin y al cabo, él la hizo feliz. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Ella y yo, juntos desde pequeños para acabar como dos polos opuestos… Distantes…

Los días en los que estábamos tan unidos fueron de los pocos días felices de mi vida.

Si hubiese cambiado antes, si me hubiese percatado antes de lo que me estaba convirtiendo, todo hubiese sido distinto.

Elegí el camino del demonio teniendo un ángel de mejor amiga. Soy tonto.

Tendré que embrujar este pergamino varias veces. Esto que estoy contando no es normal en mí, en este "yo" que todos creen conocer. Estoy mostrando aquí mi verdadera personalidad y si alguien encuentra esto no tardará en tratarme como tiempo atrás hicieron los Merodeadores. Vivo en una mentira.

Cuando ella no estuvo comprendí el significado de la frase "Nadie realmente sabe lo que posee hasta que ya no lo tiene". Y la perdí, aunque mucho antes de que ella muriese.

Fui un estúpido al decirle aquellas palabras, palabras de sangre, que se clavan en el corazón como una estaca… ¡Ella solo pretendía defenderme! ¡Protegerme como yo lo hacía con ella! Me odio por esas sucias palabras. Pero hay que comprender que era vergonzoso que ella fuera quien diera la cara por mí, en vez de yo por ella.

Siempre fui un débil, la valentía para mí no existía. Un cobarde…

Sigo echándoles la culpa a los Merodeadores, aunque sé que esto solo me servirá como escudo para tener mi moral más alta.

Puede que este fuese uno de mis mayores errores, pero no el único. Unos siguieron a otros.

Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, de lo que esto suponía, fui a reencontrarme con ella en la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. Como no conocía la contraseña, pedí a Mary Mcdonald (una amiga de Lily que pasaba por allí) si podría avisarla ella, la verdad es que también amenacé con quedarme a dormir en frente del retrato de la Señora Gorda; la de cosas que puede hacer un chico enamorado... Lily salió al rato, notaba en su rostro el gran enfado y dolor que pesaba sobre ella. En ese momento, más que nunca, deseaba regresar al pasado y cambiar las cosas. Y no. No me perdonó. Casi no pude expresar todo cuanto lo sentía, siempre me ha costado mucho sacar a la luz mis sentimientos más honrados. Y ese momento no iba a ser una excepción.

Su rechazo fue como un navajazo. Decidí unirme al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Creía que de esta forma al menos comenzaría a existir para otras personas. No sería el avergonzado y pobre Severus, pasaría a ser el malo y temido Snape.

No me gusta llamar la atención de los demás, prefiero pasar desapercibido, pero ser un seguidor de Voldemort me permitiría lograr un estatus más alto. Creía que, por primera vez, a alguien le parecería útil.

Cuando me enteré de las intenciones de Voldemort estuve a punto de caer en un abismo. Todo por mi culpa. Acudí a Dumbledore, suplicando ayuda (cosa que pocas veces había hecho). Demasiado tarde.

Mi desengaño fue descubrir que al Señor Tenebroso le daba igual lo que yo le pidiera. Él no sabe lo que significa el amor. No entendió cuanto podía yo amar a Lily Evans.

La noticia causó mi muerte. Mi cuerpo estaba intacto, pero mi alma ya había subido, subido con ella. Yo la había matado. Aún no puedo borrar la imagen de mi cabeza: su cuerpo derrumbado sobre el suelo, su cabello como el sol ya no brillaba de la misma forma y sus ojos ahora estaban vacíos e inexpresivos. Yo fui quien se los cerró, quien los vio por última vez. A pesar de todo esto ella estaba guapísima, como siempre, sin importar todo el tiempo transcurrido. A mi cabeza vino la imagen de cuando aún estaba viva. No contuve las lágrimas, dejé que cayeran sobre su pálida piel.

Dumbledore siempre ha sido mi consuelo. Fue para mí, como para muchos otros, un padre. Una figura a la que seguir y obedecer. Él y su humildad lo merecían, todo lo contrario que Voldemort.

Y lo prometí. Cuidaría de Harry Potter por ella. Sangre de su sangre, razón por la que murió, una pequeña parte de ella…

La similitud del chico con su padre, más que notable, me horrorizaba.

James. El hombre que me había hecho la vida imposible desde bien pequeño.

El niño era arrogante como su padre. Pero tenía uno de los tesoros de ella. Harry había heredado sus ojos. Pensaba que no iba a aguantar estos siete años viéndolos tan a menudo, todos los días en clase aguantando su mirada, recordándola. Era como si Lily estuviese viva, ocupando su asiento de siempre en la clase de pociones y mirándome con odio, justo lo que sentía el chico hacia mí por como lo trataba.

El director se preguntaba si llegué a encariñarme con Harry. Yo amo a su madre. Y él es lo único que me queda de ella, a parte de alguna que otra carta o foto.

Con el paso del tiempo he ido descubriendo que el chico no solo tiene sus ojos, sino también su corazón. Tiene el corazón con el que Lily nunca me amó, ¿por qué debería caerle simpático a su hijo si ambos comparten la cosa con la que me rechazó?

Hoy acaba de comenzar la batalla más decisiva de Hogwarts. Hoy, Harry y El Señor Tenebroso se enfrentarán. Y yo soy el único que conoce la verdad, la que me arrebató mi última esperanza: Potter debe morir. Todo lo que hice para nada. El hijo de Lily debe morir.

Yo noto que también me queda poco, Voldemort no tardará en descubrir que estoy de parte de la Orden. En la batalla todos se enfrentarán y yo tengo que participar, como es de esperar. No mataré a ninguno de la Orden, mi alma ya está demasiado estropeada (vale, reconozco que el roce hace el cariño). Esto levantará sospechas. Soy buen actor, pero aquellos que ocultan algo no son difíciles de descubrir.

Ahora me pregunto si he llegado a ser de los buenos o simplemente soy el peor. Ella me ha guiado, me ha enseñado a amar como nunca pensé, ha alumbrado mi oscuro corazón.

Puedo decir que no tengo miedo de morir. Solo puedo pensar que, tal vez, si hay vida después de la muerte ella me estará esperando allí. No con los brazos abiertos, pero sé que estará.

Podré ver su silueta a lo lejos. Podré agarrarle con fuerza sus manos como si nunca las fuese a soltar. ¡Podré tocarla o al menos rozarla! Podré recorrer cada rincón de sus labios con la vista. Podré perderme en sus ojos verdes como tanto tiempo había ansiado, recordando las veces que lo había hecho en el pasado. Podré abrazarla mientras hundo mi aguileña nariz entre su rojizo cabello, como perdiéndome entre un mar de fuego. Podré disculparme por haberle destrozado la vida… podré estar solo un momento a su lado… Y si me perdonase solo pediría una de sus sonrisas, porque solo existe una persona capaz de hacer brillar con una de ellas mi oscuridad y esa es Lily.

La volveré a ver… Lo sé.

Voldemort me acaba de llamar. Ya hay varios heridos y muertos, y la batalla aún no se ha detenido. Harry está bien, es inconsciente de que tiene que morir para ganar. Yo se lo haré saber. Ahora tengo que acudir a mi cita y, quizás, a mi final.

Después el destino se encargará de mí. Quién sabe si acabaré en el infierno o en el cielo… En este momento mi mente está invadida de recuerdos que me hacen fuerte. Solo pido una cosa: verla una vez más.

Por siempre ella. Siempre por mi Lily…

El Príncipe Mestizo

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido?<strong>

**Estoy deseando saber que opináis. Si lo leeis por favor un review :)**

**Quiero saber que tal está mi primera historia de la pareja y de fanfiction. **

**Acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Sugerencias, alagos (creo que de estos habrá pocos), hechizos... Lo que queráis.**

**:)**


End file.
